Looped (TV series)
Looped is an animated television series produced by Neptoon Studios and DHX Media. It first premiered in Canada on Teletoon and finally premiered on January 4, 2016 in Latin America on Cartoon Network and in the United Kingdom on CITV. Plot It debuted August 22, 2016, in America on Cartoon Network Plot The series revolves around the life and adventures of Luc and Theo, two best friends in the 7th Grade who get stuck in a time loop where every day is the same Monday. Since the events of that day are always the same, the two know what will happen where and when. They use this knowledge as an opportunity to do whatever they want, especially at school and/or what usually gets them in trouble. Characters *Lucas "Luc" Maxwell (voiced by Mac Heywood in the pilot, Lyon Smith in episodes) Theo's impulsive best friend who often acts selfish and cares very little about others or the consequences of his actions. *Theodore "Theo" Merton Jr. (voiced by Bryn McAuley in the pilot Kevin Duhaney in episodes) Luc's responsible best friend who has irascible knowledge of the loop and always has to play the straight man to Luc's impulsive antics. In the episode “Monster Stink” he reveals that the time loop had lasted at least four years. *Amy (voiced by Stacey DePass) a gothic classmate of Luc and Theo who occasionally assists the two, yet other times serves as a hindrance. *Claire (voiced by Athena Karkanis) Luc's teenage babysitter, who is his guardian while his parents are away, since the loop has lasted over four years she has had to be in charge of him for an unnecessarily long amount of time. *Sarah (voiced by Alyson Court) The most popular girl in the school who never speaks, only communicating through texts by Kelly and Kelli. Sarah only speaks in the series finale where it is revealed she was saving her voice for an upcoming talent show. *Kelly and Kelli (voiced by Stephanie Lynn Robinson) (pronounced Kel-ee and Kel-iye) identical twin sidekicks of Sarah. *Coach Lessard (voiced by Seán Cullen) the gym teacher at the school who always rides on a golf cart. *Mr. LemonJello (voiced by Seán Cullen) the science teacher who always teaches the same class over and over again. *Gwyneth (voiced by Denise Oliver) often referred to as Gwyn for short, a pink-haired girl who is Theo's love interest even though she has feelings for Luc and can never remember Theo's name. *Jesse (voiced by Scott Gorman) the school bully who is very flatulent and has a short temper, although he is not mean by nature. *Kyle (voiced by Adam Cawley) The most popular boy in the school who is perfect in every way, Luc hates him for this, and is always outdone by him. *Lester (voiced by Mark Edwards) a student who is obsessed with video games and spends most of his time inside his locker. *Principal Applecrab (voiced by Darren Frost) the principal of the school who Luc and Theo often mess with. Episodes #Dodge This / Theo Fly #She's All Bot / All Things Being Sequel #4 out of 5 Dentists Prefer the Loop / Sickwich #There's a New Principal in Town / Getted Smart #Fart Busters / Monster Stink #Applecrab-Dabra / Monday Circles #The Replacements / Luc at Me #Loop It Forward / Chick Magnet #The Gifted Class / Sooper Loopers #Birthday Cake Island / Zap's Day Off #Port Fear / Jan-Itor-Nado #Baby Daddy / Wizard of Wacker Maze #11 Minutes to Lame / Larping in the Loop Category:Looped Category:DHX Media Shows Category:Teletoon Category:YTV